Currently, in the industry of liquid crystal displays, thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are relatively widely applied due to characteristics such as small volume, low power consumption, and etc. A backlight source and a liquid crystal panel are included in a common TFT-LCD. Light emitted from the backlight source is transmitted through a transparent pixel electrode on an array substrate of the liquid crystal panel and enters a liquid crystal layer, and after the adjustment by the optical rotation effect of the liquid crystal layer, exits a color filter substrate formed with color filters of the liquid crystal panel so as to form an image. As the light from the backlight source is transmitted through the liquid crystal panel for display, such TFT-LCD is also referred to as transmissive TFT-LCD.
However, when the transmissive TFT-LCD is used in strong light (e.g., sun shine), if the intensity of the external strong light which is irradiated on a screen is larger than the intensity of the light which is transmitted through the screen, it will be difficult for a user to clearly watch the contents displayed on the screen. To solve this problem, a transflective TFT-LCD is proposed. As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal panel of a conventional transflective TFT-LCD includes: an array substrate 11, a color filter substrate 12, and a liquid crystal layer 13 formed between these two substrates that are disposed opposite to each other. Further, each subpixel unit on the array substrate comprises: a reflective region 111 and a transmissive region 112. Light from a backlight source passes through the transmissive region 112 and enters into the liquid crystal layer. In addition, light from an external light source (e.g., natural light and etc.) enters into the liquid crystal layer 13 after passing through the color filter substrate, is irradiated on the reflective region 111 of the array substrate 11, passes through the liquid crystal layer 13 again after being reflected by a reflector (e.g., a metal film and the like) in the reflective region 111, and exits the color filter substrate 12. As the transflective TFT-LCD uses not only the light from the backlight source (internal light), but also the reflected light from the light in surrounding environment (external light), the intensity of the light exiting the screen is increased, thereby it is easier for a user to watch the contents displayed on the screen.